Just Desert
"Just Desert" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF Episode Description Lumpy takes a wrong turn heading for a snowy vacation and winds up stuck in the middle of the arid desert. Plot Lumpy is dressed in a full winter attire, sporting a fur cap, heavy jacket, and snow boots, ready for a hike through the mountains. He lowers his map, however, to find that he's standing in front of an expansive desert. A tornado moves in front of him, destroying a cactus. Lumpy hides behind a rock, but his antlers stick out and get sliced off by the tornado. Saddened, Lumpy treks on through the desert. Lumpy walks through the scorching, never ending desert, quickly becoming dehydrated as time goes by. Things finally start looking up when Lumpy spots an oasis. He dives in the water and swims/drinks to his heart's content. The next day he enters the water and begins brushing his teeth. When he spits, unfortunately, blood and several teeth fly out of his mouth. Confused by this, Lumpy soon realizes that the oasis was actually a mirage and he's been swimming in or drinking sand the whole time. Lumpy is covered up to his waist in sand and is unable to free himself, when he notices vultures flying overhead. He is suddenly attacked by the vultures, which proceed to eat and tear him apart. He is able to crawl away from them, missing the lower half of his body, but a tornado runs over him and leaves Lumpy as nothing but a skeleton. Lumpy's skull falls off his body and rolls down a dune. We now see that Lumpy was near a beach, where Pop and Cub are enjoying the day. Cub picks up Lumpy's skull and holds it up to his ear as though it were a sea shell. From the skull, Cub hears the sound of Lumpy moaning. Blurb The Blurb version of this episode contains these annotations: Orange really brings out Lumpy's eyes! Who ever drew this map doesn't really the concept of "maps" Oh, wait... that was us! DOH! Tornadoes and cacti are natural enemies in the wild! Safety Tip: When in doubt... PANIC! Rocks: nature tornado shelters! You know what they say about the size of a Moose's antlers? Neither do we! Those are some long pants! Naked moose in... 5''' '''4 3''' '''2 1''' '''Blurb placed for your protection! Fun fact: Moose do not have sweat glands! Other fun fact: We didn't know that at all before we made this episode. Not that it would have made a difference. Wow! This pool looks much bigger up close! Deeper too! Wait, was Lumpy underwater all that time?!? Lumpy must have slipped out during that fade-to-black! Those transitions sure are tricksies, my precious! Where the hell did Lumpy get that cup and toothbrush? Or that towel?!? Eww, don't drink that! You don't know what's been in there! Public service announcement: Remember to brush... your HAIR! I bet you thought we were going to say teeth. Brushing your teeth is a suckers game. See! What did we tell you! Some believe that losing one's teeth in your dreams translate to feeling of helplessness or loss of control over a situation... ... just like Lumpy is experiencing now! Admit it, we just blew your mind, didn't we? Vulture comes from the latin word "vellere"... ... which means to pluck or tear! That's right, we are all about mind bombs today! Arms: Think of them as back-up legs! Vultures like to bum rides off people. They're nature's hobos! Tornadoes' other enemies... Moose! I guess Lumpy really is a "bone head"! Har, har... Safety Tip: Don't pick up random objects on the beach! Picking up random objects around trash cans and dumpsters are MUCH more rewarding! If you are still reading this then you are more desperate for entertainment than we thought. Don't worry, we've got your back! Hit the replay button in... 5''' '''4 3''' '''2 1 Moral "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink!" Deaths *Lumpy is skinned alive and reduced to bone in an instant by a tornado. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times when he looks for a place to hide from the tornado. #When Lumpy is attacked by the vultures, everything below his waist is eaten, even though his lower half was under the sand. #Vultures are scavengers and only eat animals that are already dead so they should've eaten Lumpy when he was already dead instead of attacking him when he was still alive. #There was no water so Lumpy couldn't become hydrated (however, this can be a trick of the mind, where he believes he is hydrated, when in fact he isn't) Trivia *This was the last episode that used the original Happy Tree Friends intro. Starting with Wrath of Con, a new intro was created. *This episode marks the second time a character appears in the ending credits (Pop is still fishing). The first was The Mole in Remains to be Seen. *Real tornadoes don't really shred things, but they can be blown away instead. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3